


The Twix Bar

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Candy, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sharing Candy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twix Candy Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Ray doesn't mind it, he does mind that it's going to take forever for the next bus to come so he can make it to work but, when a new face seeks the bus shelter to get out of the rain, maybe waiting what seems like a long time isn't that much of a big deal after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twix Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Idea of a ship meeting at a bus stop and one character shares the second bar of a Twix bar.  
> P.S Twix bars are great

Ray sits at the bench at the bus stop near his apartment, it’s raining so he’s seeking shelter in the bus shelter, but it doesn’t protect against all of the droplets because of the small cracks in the ceiling. Hey, it’s better than the excessive rain outside of it.  
He has his headphones in, blocking out the noise of the traffic on the road and the pitter patter of the rain as it hits the concrete.  
With the hood of his rain coat over his head, he’s set to wait the next how many minutes for the bus to come. That’s what he hates about going to work on Sundays, the bus times were spread apart and they were always late, and when they did show up two would show up at the exact same moment.  
He can hear the soft rumble of thunder as the rain seems to be getting worse, but he still doesn’t mind.   
The rain never bothered him, when he lived in New York it rained, it’s just now living in Texas thanks to his friend Michael, when it rained it poured because it gets so hot that it causes thunderstorms like this, where the clouds are murky grey, heavy with rain and static which lights up the sky like natural fireworks.  
He lets out a short breath as the music pours into his ears from his headphones.  
Only half a year in Austin and he’s lucky that he got the job at Gamestop, he hates it because it’s the same as his last job in New York, but it’ll work for now, it pays the bills and keeps a non-leaky roof over his head. If it wasn’t for Michael and Gavin, he’s pretty sure that ceiling would be leaky.  
He lets out a yawn, feeling tired after going on a two night binge of video games with Michael because neither of them had to work, it was starting to catch up to him.  
Looking back the last six months has been crazy, it was all Michael’s crazy idea because he wanted to meet a boy that he met online and with Ray being Ray, he went along with it because the idea of living alone without his easily ticked off best friend was a frightening idea, when they move out, they moved in together and the idea of Ray having to find another roommate before rent is due is a task that even if he completed he wouldn’t be getting an achievement for it, only a leaky roof over his head.  
Sometimes he misses New York, misses the smells and sounds, even if the smells are of sewage and the sounds are of angry drivers, but Austin is starting to grow on him, even when the sun blazes in his eyes while he waits for the bus, instead of sunshine today it’s early and the sun is covered by rainy clouds.  
He breaths in the scent of the city mixed with the freshness of rain, thunder rumbling in the distance like the drums in the song he’s listening too.  
He leans against the glass pane that acts as a wall in the shelter, there’s no backing to the bench so the closest thing is the glass wall where above the map of the city is, framed so it doesn’t get damaged or no one steals it.  
He could easily fall asleep here, but that would make him miss work, which would lead him to get paid even less than he was already, he’s just glad he does the morning shift and doesn’t have to wait half an hour after closing for people to leave because he didn’t feel like getting dirty looks from mothers and small children who wish to buy Grand Theft Auto alike.  
The Puerto Rican scratches at his recently grown scruff, reminding himself that he’ll soon have to take care of that soon, with the possibility of Gavin calling him a baby. He hates when the Brit does that.  
Ray doesn’t hate Gavin. he just hates when he says something completely stupid or makes fun of Ray where he’s laughing at the other male, not laughing with him, this makes Ray want to punch him in his big nose, but that would make Michael punch Ray in the face.  
The three of them living together get complicated sometimes, like when they have “stay at home date night” and Ray hangs around the closest McDonalds till they go to their room or pass out on the couch, only then can he slip into the apartment. He tries as hard as he can to not make it weird for all of them. Especially if Ray walks in on them having sex on the couch or worse on the coffee table, they had to get a new coffee table because of one time where Ray walked in on them doing that.  
He looks at his phone, checking the time before unlocking it and changing the album that’s playing. He’s too engrossed in his phone, trying to find the perfect song that someone sits beside him, with a slight shift in the bench. He doesn’t bother to look until he finds the right album, certain that this person is just like every other person he passes by on his morning commute.  
When Ray finally feels the presence of someone by him, he looks over to find a man, that doesn’t look too much older than him, but the hint of grey at his sideburns is an indication of early greying or that he’s older than Ray thinks. Aside from the hint of grey hairs, his hair is mostly dark brown, almost black that trails into a slight scruff along his jaw. He’s lean, not too small, but also not too big, his body more noticeable because he’s soaked from the rain and has found shelter in here. His light blue dress shirt is almost soaked all the way through, showing Ray more of the other man’s body.  
His clean name tag with water droplets clinging to the metal reads “Joel. H, Assistant Manager” there’s no logo to determine what company he works at.  
Ray can admit that he looks nice or maybe the dry spell of dates is getting to him that he’d find someone who could be much older than him attractive.  
Joel looks to him for a moment, but when their eyes meet his looks away, his eyes turning back to the fogged up glass of the shelter, watching the early morning traffic go by.  
“Hi.” He quickly says, his eyes still locked with the glass.  
Ray picks up the movement of the other man’s mouth so he quickly tears his ear buds from his ears and asks “Pardon.” almost slipping out ‘what?’ which would only make him sound arrogant or stupid to this assitant manager.  
Joel looks to him and repeats “Hi.”  
“Oh, hi.” Ray quickly responds and the two quickly look away from each other.  
Ray can faintly hear his music emitting from his ear buds over the sound of the rain and his racing heart.  
Nobody has ever talked to him on the bus or at the bus stop except for that only one bus driver who talked to him because he was the only person on the bus the whole trip home.   
“I’m Joel, I’m pretty sure the name tag gave it away.” He chuckles.  
Ray looks over, turning off his music before responding “Yeah, it did. I’m Ray, I don’t have a name tag on me right now, I have one at my work, it’s not on me.”  
The other man chuckles before a shiver rips through him, the temperature drops as the rain falls.  
“I was not ready for today, not off to a great start, let me tell you.” Joel sighs “Sorry, you probably don’t care too much, hearing an old man bitch about his morning.”  
Ray shrugs “It’s cool, no problem at all. Sometimes bitching is good.”  
“Thanks, Ray, it’s not been a good morning for me and me getting soaked to the point where I’m pretty sure if I go out there you’d be able to see my nipples. I’d probably be better off if I took this off.. Sorry, again.” Joel sighs.  
The idea of seeing Joel shirtless makes Ray’s eyes grow wide as his imagination toys with him. He rubs his temple, trying to get the image out of his head because he just met this guy and even though he looks attractive, that doesn’t mean that he can strip Joel with his eyes.  
“I know what that’s like.” Ray responds, instantly regretting what he said.  
“It sucks being caught in the rain. It’s always so cold when it rains here.” Joel comments, giving a slight glance to Ray before setting his eyes on the window.  
“It’s not too bad, I’ve been caught in worse storms before I moved here.” Ray shrugs.  
Joel looks to Ray and asks “Before you moved here?”  
Ray looks back to the other man as he responds “I moved here a while ago.”  
“From where?” Joel asks.  
“You ask a lot of questions.” Ray points out, afraid that he comes off a rude.  
Joel responds “You’re the first person who’s actually given a shit and not put their headphones back on, so I’d like to know a bit about you, Ray.”  
His name rolling off Joel’s tongue makes Ray’s heart leap, the way is sounds like warm honey in word form makes the Puerto Rican feel warm on the inside.  
“I could say the same. I want to be nice to someone who’s soaked because of a freak storm that has swept across the city in a matter of minutes.” Ray responds as he pulls the hood back.  
Joel stops for a moment, looking to Ray, taking in the look of the younger male’s face because he couldn’t get the best look at it before.  
“U..Uhm, thank you.” Joel says, his face growing red because he sounds like an idiot.  
“No problem..” Ray nods.  
Joel relaxes against the glass wall, not looking at Ray anymore and his arms wrapped around his abdomen as he relaxes, he asks “Where are you from?”  
“New York, I moved here with a friend.” Ray responds, leaving out the part about Michael wanting to run off with his internet boyfriend and Ray followed soon behind because that sounded desperate as hell.  
“That’s cool, you two must be close then.” Joel responds.  
“Well, sometimes, I think we just barely tolerate each other at times.” Ray replies with a nervous chuckle.  
Joel comments “I have a friend like that, I used to live with him, then he met this girl so I moved out to give them space.”  
Ray tries as hard as he can not to make a face because he feels even worse now, more desperate about losing possible his only friend in the whole state of Texas.  
“If I get locked out of my apartment, they let me stay the night until I can call the landlord. They’re nice people, I just didn’t want to be the awkward third wheel.”  
At this point if hitting himself would be possible without him seeming like a lunatic, Ray would happily do so. He isn’t an awkward third wheel, is he?  
“Yeah.” Ray simply replies, swallowing hard.  
“Sorry, I’m going on again, aren’t I. My friend says I have to go out more and meet new people besides going to work then going home, repeating the cycle till the weekend where I drink. If I don’t come off as an ass can I ask you this, do you drink?” Joel asks.  
Ray hesitates for a moment, thinking if lying to Joel would be all right, but he decides against and truthfully responds “Not really.”  
“My friend, Geoff, tried to stop drinking so I sort of know how to go to a bar with people who don’t drink, first rule is to not drink excessively.”  
Ray chuckles “That’s true, I’m usually the designated driver and it’s a lot easier to get my friend and his boyfriend home when they can walk, it doesn't have to be in a perfect straight line, but they don’t have to be leaning against me fully.”  
“I try not to be that guy who can’t walk on the way to the car.” Joel chuckles.  
Ray smiles as he asks “How long have you been here?”  
“Fuck, I don’t even remember. One day I just showed up from L.A because I had someone who would let me stay with them for a few nights.” Joel responds, scratching at the scruff on his jaw on the left side.  
“Do you like Austin?” Ray asks.  
“You say I ask too many questions. Yes I do, I think that’s why I never left, I got this shitty job till I can do something else, but hey, it pays the bills.” Joel responds with a shrug.  
Ray’s smile grows “I know that feeling.”  
“Where do you work?” Joel asks, as he opens his messenger bag and pulls out a bottle of water to take a few sips from.  
“The Game Stop in the local mall, lots of moms asking why Mario isn’t on Xbox.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel chuckles as well as he puts the water bottle back.  
“Why isn’t Mario on Xbox?” The older male asks.  
Ray gives him a look “Don’t get me started.”  
They both laugh a bit before it dies down, leaving them in silence as the rain gets worse and cars go by, hitting a puddle near the side of the road which has the water splash against the glass wall of the shelter.  
Ray looks out the window, feeling a flutter in his stomach as he watches the rain fall. He can hear Joel opening something and an uncapping of a marker. The Puerto Rican looks over and sees Joel’s back him.  
Ray looks back to the glass wall, as he hears the crunch of food getting eaten.  
A bus rolls up and Ray sees that it isn’t his bus, but sees out of the corner of his eye that Joel is getting up and he feels slightly upset that Joel has to leave. As he passes, the older man quickly hands Ray the wrapper of a Twix bar, with the second bar still in it.  
Before Ray could say anything Joel is on the bus and the bus is driving away, the Puerto Rican looking out a sigh before he pulls out the bar and starts to snack on it, getting a slight energy boost from the chocolate. He knows that there could be a chance that it’s laced with God knows what but, what would be the worse that could happen, he goes to work high? His boss comes in drunk almost every morning so it wouldn’t make a difference.  
He turns the wrapper over and is surprised to see Joel’s name written on it with a Sharpie marker and his phone number neatly written on the shiny foil of the wrapper. Ray carefully looking at each number, feeling his heart beat a little bit faster at the idea of Joel giving him his number.  
Ray smiles as he nibbles on the stick and looks at the phone number.   
He’s starting to like rainy days even more now, and starting to like Twix bars now.


End file.
